Koffeinfrei
by Sunaomi
Summary: Wir wetten mit dir, dass du es nicht schaffst, zwei Wochen keinen Kaffee zu trinken!" Damit war es raus, sie wollten mich damit nicht in Ruhe lassen… "Schaffst du es, bekommst du 200 Dollar, schaffst du es nicht, zahlst du eben diese. Also, was sagst du?"
1. Prolog: Wette mit Folgen

"Ich wette mit dir…"  
Das war der Satz, den ich im Moment am meisten hörte. Alle in der Schule waren im Wettfieber. Und es waren so sinnlose Wetten. Die meiste Zeit ging es eh darum, dass Kenny irgendetwas widerliches nicht machen würde, er es doch tat und so Geld scheffelte. Aber irgendwie wurde es ihnen langweilig. Sie fingen jetzt an, um alles Mögliche zu wetten.  
"Ich wette, dass du es nicht schaffst, keine Süßigkeiten mehr zu essen, Fettarsch!"  
"Nenn mich nicht fett! Du würdest es doch eh nicht schaffen, kein Jude mehr zu sein!"  
"Dude, ich bin Jude, du verfickter Schwanzlutscher!"  
"Ja und du schaffst es nicht, damit aufzuhören!"  
So etwas fand ich komplett sinnlos. So hielt ich mich aus allem heraus. Es gab eh wichtigere Sachen, um die ich mich zu kümmern hatte.  
Zum Beispiel die Ratten im Mr. Zylinderkostüm! Sie verfolgten mich. Egal wo ich hinging, irgendwann waren sie auch da.  
Sogar hier in der Schule. Mr. Garrison versuchte uns gerade zu vermitteln, warum die Backstreet Boys ein Comeback feiern sollten, es war eine riesige Unruhe hier, da Cartman die 'Wir-wetten-dass-Kenny-das-nicht-tut'-Taktik wieder anwandte.  
Gerade hörte ich noch, wie er meinte: "Kenny, zehn Dollar, wenn du nach vorn gehst, Mr. Garrison vor die Füße scheißt und dabei rufst 'Das Comeback der Backstreet Boys' und dabei auf die Scheiße zeigst!"  
Kenny erwiderte "Top!", was so viel hieß wie 'Ich nehme die Wette an' als sie rein kamen. Keiner der anderen konnte sie sehen, denn alle kümmerten sich um die Wette. Nur ich bemerkte sie. Sie liefen auf Mr. Garrison zu. Eine kletterte in seine Hose, man konnte genau sehen, wie sich die Hose bewegte. Die anderen standen Wache.  
"Oh mein Gott!", kam es mir über die Lippen und ich merkte, wie mein Körper sich selbstständig machte. Ich sprintete nach vorn, zur gleichen Zeit als Kenny gerade die Hosen herunter gelassen hatte, rief "Passen sie auf! Sie sind in ihrer Hose! Jesus Christus!", und zog daran.  
Kenny hatte im gleichen Moment getan, was der erste Teil der Wette verlangte, Mr. Garrison stolperte rückwärts, wobei ich ihm versehentlich ein Bein gestellt hatte und landete mit dem Kopf in Kennys Scheiße.  
Das letzte, woran ich mich erinnere war, dass alle anfingen zu lachen und ich auf den in der Scheiße liegenden, hosenlosen Mr. Garrison schaute.  
Dann wurde alles schwarz. Schwarz und still.

Als ich die Augen öffnete, sah ich, dass ich im Krankenzimmer war. Meine Eltern sprachen leise mit Mr. Mackey. Mit brummendem Schädel und unendlichem Druck im Körper setzte ich mich auf. Kenny saß ebenfalls hier, blickte dabei aus dem Fenster. Schwester Gollum mischte irgendeine weiße Pampe zusammen.  
Und dann sah ich sie wieder. Am Fenster konnte man zwei von ihnen sehen. Sie sahen mehr als wütend aus, stierten mich an, fletschten die Zähne.  
Ich hatte sie verärgert…  
Es ging nicht anders, ich musste schreien, um wenigstens den Druck loszuwerden. "Ahhhhhhhh! Sie bringen mich um! Oh mein Gott!"  
So machte ich alle auf mich aufmerksam. Die Blicke wanderten alle zu der Liege, auf der ich mittlerweile saß.  
"Ah, endlich bist du wach!" Meinen Ausruf ignorierte Mr. Mackey scheinbar absichtlich. Keiner glaubte mir. Aber sie waren da, genau wie damals die Unterhosenzwerge.  
Und schon fing er an, Kenny und mir einen Vortrag zu halten. Ich konnte ihm nicht zuhören, immer wieder zuckte mein Blick zur Fensterbank. Panisch bemerkte ich, dass sie noch immer da waren.  
Am Ende bekam ich Hausarrest für die nächste Woche und musste für zwei Wochen nachsitzen.  
Doch helfen tat mir das einfach nicht…

Meine Eltern, Kenny, seine Eltern und ich verließen gemeinsam die Schule. Der Blonde hatte die gleiche Strafe bekommen wie ich, nur dass seine Eltern ihm keinen Hausarrest verpasst hatten. Sie schienen damit zufrieden gestellt, dass Kenny dafür 20 Dollar, scheinbar hatten die anderen noch mitgewettet, bekommen hatte.  
Vielleicht war ich ja sicher, wenn ich mich in meinem Zimmer verbarrikadierte und niemanden mehr rein ließ…  
Zu Hause angekommen musste ich mir noch anhören, dass meine Eltern so etwas nie gedacht, mir nie zugetraut hätten und sehr enttäuscht waren. Sie dachten ich hätte mein ADS im Griff, würde nur noch das Zittern nicht im Griff haben. Die Wahnvorstellungen, wie sie es nannten, sollte ich endlich überwunden haben.  
Von wegen Wahnvorstellungen! "Wasch dir die Hände, wir essen.", erklärte mir meine Mutter am Ende des Vortrags. Ich ging ins Bad, schaute in den Spiegel, doch was ich sah, gefiel mir gar nicht. Ich selbst… nein mein Spiegelbild trug einen Zylinder, wie Mr. Zylinder ihn früher getragen hatte. Und erneut staute sich alles auf, was ich durch ein lautes Schreien versuchte loszuwerden. Leider half das immer weniger.  
"Tweek, was ist los?" Besorgt betrat meine Mutter das Bad. "Mom, sie sind da. Sie sind überall. Mein Gott, selbst im Spiegel!" Ich raufte mir meine Haare, woraufhin mein Vater, der ebenfalls gekommen war, einen Kaffee in die Hand drückte.  
"Trink etwas. Du bist ja völlig nervös!"

Das half. Der Zylinder verschwand, der Druck ebenfalls. Nur das Zittern wurde stärker, dabei war mir total warm…  
Japsend folgte ich meinen Eltern in die Küche, als es an der Tür klingelte. Sofort kamen sie wieder in mein Gedächtnis. Sie hatten sich sicher verkleidet, wollten mich holen! So schnell ich konnte lief ich zur Tür, verriegelte alles und stürmte in mein Zimmer, wo meine Bettdecke ein super Versteck bot.  
Natürlich verstanden meine Eltern das nicht und öffneten die Tür.  
"Tweek, du hast Besuch!", kam es von unten, doch ich weigerte mich zu reagieren. Ich hörte nur noch "Dann geht hoch, er ist in seinem Zimmer.", presste mich an die Wand und hielt die Luft an. Das nervende Zittern würde mich leider eh verraten…  
Erleichterung kam in mir hoch, als ich Stans Stimme hörte. "Dude, das war hammer geil, was du heute in der Schule geleistet hast!"  
"Eh… Tweek?" Als ich dazu auch noch Kyles Stimme hörte, atmete ich durch und schlug die Decke zur Seite. "Was macht ihr hier…?" Unsicher blickte ich die Meute in meinem Zimmer an.  
Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Craig, Clyde, Butters und Token. Irgendwie sah es aus, als hätten sie sich alle getroffen, um hier hin zu kommen.  
"Dude, die Frage ist eher, was du unter deiner Bettdecke machst!", erwiderte Craig.  
"N… nichts… es… war kalt…"  
"Ja klar… aber egal! Wir sind hier, weil uns etwas eingefallen ist. Du bist nur am Kaffee trinken, genau wie Fettarsch nur Süßigkeiten frisst…", fing Kyle an, wurde dann aber von einem "Nenn mich nicht fett, du verfickter Jude!", unterbrochen. Es ging mal wieder los. Die beiden beleidigten sich, sodass Token das Wort ergriff.  
"Wir wetten mit dir, dass du es nicht schaffst, zwei Wochen keinen Kaffee zu trinken!" Damit war es raus, sie wollten mich damit nicht in Ruhe lassen…  
"Schaffst du es, bekommst du 200 Dollar, schaffst du es nicht, zahlst du eben diese. Also, was sagst du?"  
Nur deswegen hatten sie sich also hier versammelt…  
Arschlöcher! Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Craig das Wort. "Natürlich musst du dann damit rechnen, dass rund um die Uhr jemand bei dir ist. Sonst bescheißt du uns! Also?"  
Token hatte die Hand ausgestreckt und wartete, ob ich zustimmen würde. Selbst Kyle und Cartman hatten aufgehört sich zu streiten…  
Immer wäre jemand bei mir… das hieße, die Mr. Zylinder-Ratten hatten keine Chance, mich allein zu erwischen… Nach kurzem Nachdenken schlug ich ein. "Top."

Das Geld war mir wirklich egal. Allein die Tatsache, dass immer jemand dabei sein würde hatte mich überzeugt. "Ab wann?", wollte ich wissen, saß mit einem leichten Zittern auf meinem Bett und blickte die Anderen an.  
"Heute Nacht, Null Uhr. Ab da gibt es kein Koffein mehr für dich!" Kurz zuckte ich zusammen, nickte dann aber. "Meinetwegen. Also ab da. Heißt das, dass jetzt schon jemand hier bliebt?"  
"Hast du sie nicht mehr alle?"  
"Clyde, wir reden über Tweek, der hatte sie noch nie alle!"  
"Stimmt irgendwie… Du hast Recht, Craig! Aber Tweek, nein, wir bleiben nicht hier. Du hast Hausarrest und wir sicher keinen Bock, hier zu bleiben, Dude." Mein Gesicht musste ziemlich aus allen Wolken gefallen sein, da Kyle ein wenig sanft gestimmt, zu mir meinte: "Stan und ich kommen heute Abend um Acht."  
"Warum bist du eigentlich so scharf drauf, dass jemand hier ist? Bist du schwul, Dude?" Seufzend schüttelte ich den Kopf und meinte dann: "Verpisst euch dann!"  
Keiner von ihnen nahm mich ernst, da sie es sich irgendwie schon gemütlich gemacht hatten. Wenn es nicht Craig gewesen wäre, hätte ich sogar gesagt, dass er mich aufmunternd angelächelt hatte. Pure Einbildung. Ganz klar.  
"Jungs, möchtet ihr etwas trinken?" Meine Mutter stand an der Tür und strahlte die anderen an. Wahrscheinlich war sie der Meinung, es waren alles meine Freunde, die mich besuchen wollten.  
"Nein danke, wir bleiben nicht lange."

Gerade als meine Mutter das Zimmer wieder verlassen hatte, kamen sie herein. Fünf Stück von ihnen! "Oh mein Gott!" Mein Ausruf übertönte das Gelaber der Jungs. "Sie sind wieder da. Jesus Christus! Hilfe!" Sofort schnappte ich mir meine Decke und zog sie mir über den Kopf, kniff die Augen zusammen, hielt mir die Augen zu und fing an "Lalalalala" in beliebigen Tonlagen zu singen. Ich störte mich nicht daran, wie bescheuert das Ganze aussehen musste, ich wollte einfach nur, dass sie weggingen, mich in Ruhe ließen.  
"Er ist völlig durchgeknallt!"  
"Das ändert sich ja vielleicht jetzt."  
"Ein Experiment ist es ja wohl wert."  
Was sie damit meinten war mir egal, es interessierte mich nicht und ich wusste es nicht. Stan riss mir die Decke weg und starrte mich, genau wie alle anderen, ziemlich verwirrt an.  
"Du hast echt einen an der Waffel! Was ist los mit dir, Dude?"  
Kurz hatte ich die Augen geöffnet, sie dann wieder zugekniffen und weiter versucht mich abzulenken.  
Cartman, der sich ziemlich still gehalten hatte, fing schallend an zu lachen, als er zu Stan und Kyle meinte: "Viel Spaß heute Abend mit diesem Geisteskranken!"  
Er war so laut, dass ich das sogar durch meine zugehaltenen Ohren hörte, schwieg still, machte die Ohren frei und öffnete die Augen. Das Einzige, was ich noch sah, war Clydes und Craigs Rücken, wie sie gerade das Zimmer verließen.

Jetzt ließen sie mich also allein. Zögernd schaute ich mich um, entdeckte glücklicherweise nicht, was hier nicht hingehörte. Keine Ratten, keine Zylinder…  
Am einfachsten hätte ich jetzt Türen und Fenster verschlossen und mich im Bett verkrochen, aber lieber nicht allein sein… Das war immer gefährlicher und im schlimmsten Fall würde die Tür klemmen und ich war gefangen.  
Daher verließ ich mein Zimmer letztendlich doch und hockte mich zu meinen Eltern ins Wohnzimmer. Die anderen waren echt Arschlöcher… Erst machten sie mir Hoffnungen, dass ich nicht allein sein musste, und dann wurde ich als kompletter Freak dargestellt. Typisch!  
Der Fernseher lief, keine Ahnung, was meine Eltern sich gerade ansahen. Irgendeine Dokumentation. Ohne mich anzusehen hielt mein Vater mir eine Tasse Kaffee hin, die ich nach kurzem Überlegen auch annahm.  
Noch galt die Wette nicht, erst ab heute Abend!  
Seufzend lehnte ich mich an, gähnte kurz und schloss die Augen. Egal was für ein Mist hier lief, Hauptsache ich war nicht allein. Zwar interessierte sich eh keiner für mich, nur dagegen konnte ich ja nichts tun.

Wir saßen gerade beim Abendbrot, als es an der Tür klingelte. Mein Blick glitt zur Küchenuhr. Zehn Minuten vor Acht. Das mussten Stan und Kyle sein. Mein Vater ging zur Tür und ließ die beiden herein. Als er dann wieder ins Esszimmer kam, wollte er von mir wissen, warum ich das mit dem Schulprojekt nicht erwähnt hatte.  
Im ersten Moment war ich verwirrt, murmelte dann aber: "Hab ich vergessen…"  
Da ich eh schon satt war, durfte ich also aufstehen, um mit den Beiden nach oben zu gehen.  
Damit fing die Wette wohl an.  
Kaffee, ade!


	2. Tag 1

Der erste Kaffeelose Tag verlief ohne wirkliche Probleme. Es war ungewohnt, Mineralwasser, Apfelsaft oder ähnliches zu trinken. Schmeckte aber nicht schlecht!  
Also, auf jeden Fall waren Stan und Kyle bei mir angekommen, lehnten den Kaffee, den meine Mutter hoch brachte sofort ab.  
"Hey, die Wette gilt noch nicht!", protestierte ich, doch Stan grinste mich nur an, als er meinte: "Hättest dir ja welchen nehmen können, Dude."  
Das konnte nur ein Trick sein, musste es einfach. Ich seufzte also nur, machte mich dann auf den Weg nach unten, um eine Flasche Wasser oder so etwas zu finden…  
Ich wusste vorher nicht, wie wenig andere Getränke wir im Haus hatten! Letztendlich musste ich sogar noch einmal zum Kiosk, wo ich Wasser, Fanta und Sprite kaufte. Wieder zuhause stellte ich die Sachen bei mir auf den Tisch, Gläser daneben und hockte mich aufs Bett. "Hattet ihr das echt im Haus?" Kyle Blick bei dieser Frage war geradezu geschockt, entspannte sich aber wieder, als ich den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Wir schauen Terrance und Phillip.", beschloss Stan schließlich, schaltete den Fernseher an und setzte sich davor. Meinetwegen, sollten sie das schauen, mich interessierte es nicht. Daher kramte ich Luftmatratzen heraus, legte Bettzeug hin und machte dann meine Hausaufgaben zu Ende.  
Der Abend verlief absolut ereignislos. Mit dem Schlafen wechselten sich meine Aufpasser ab, sie wussten schließlich, dass ich so gut wie nie schlief.  
Viel unterhalten taten wir uns nicht, doch das war schließlich auch kein Teil der Wette.  
Bisher hatte ich erreicht, was ich wollte, es war eine rattenfreie Nacht…

Am nächsten Morgen war ich total erledigt.  
In einer Tour war ich am Gähnen, freute mich schon auf meinen Kaffee zum Frühstück, als mir brühend heiß einfiel, dass das ja gar nicht ging…  
"Verdammte Scheiße…", ging es mir durch den Kopf. Was nicht ging, ging eben nicht…  
Nur wie sollte ich das meinen Eltern klar machen? Fieberhaft überlegte ich, kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass ich das gar nicht tun würde. Das konnten die anderen mal machen, mir ganz egal wie!

"Guten Morgen Jungs.", wurden wir strahlend von Mom begrüßt. "Frühstück ist fertig, setzt euch." Am Tisch setzte sie uns erstmal jedem eine Tasse Kaffee vor. Dieser Duft der davon ausging, diese unwiderstehliche Aura… Sofort biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe, schob die Tasse von mir weg, wobei ich mich in Gedanken von ihr verabschiedete. Ich würde das schon aushalsten…  
War ja nicht so, dass ich abhängig war!  
Leider hatten wir echt nichts anderes zu Trinken im Haus… Es gab also eben Wasser, Sprite und Fanta…  
Konnte ich auch mit leben…

In der Schule wurden meine beiden Bewacher erst einmal von den anderen ausgequetscht.  
"Wie, es gibt nichts interessantes zu berichten?" Clyde schien aus allen Wolken zu fallen. "Keine Verzweiflungstaten, nichts…?" Wer hier verzweifelt war, war ja wohl wirklich er! Mir ging es super.  
Mir sollte es recht sein, vor allem, da heute Nachmittag Craig und nicht Clyde mit kommen würde.  
Der Unterricht verlief ohne dämliche Wetten, aber stattdessen fühlte ich mich regelrecht angestarrt. Als ob die alle nichts besseres zu tun hatten…  
Selbst Mr. Garrison merkte, dass irgendetwas nicht richtig war. Zwar hörte ihm sonst auch keiner zu, aber es war nicht normal, dass es hier so still war.  
"Was ist eigentlich mit euch los?", wollte er seufzend wissen. "Seid ihr alle krank?"  
Als auch nach erneuter Nachfrage keine Antwort kam, seufzte er: "Geht nach Hause. Morgen seid ihr wieder normal!"  
Nach kurzer allgemeiner Verwirrung brach die Klasse in ziemlichen Jubel aus. Wir bekamen einfach frei, weil wir ruhig waren… Verrückte Welt! Aber wir hatten ja auch einen verrückten Lehrer, der einfach nicht mit seinen Schülern umgehen konnte. Würde man ihn fragen, würde er es sicherlich auf die Pubertät schieben… Schließlich waren wir alle mit ungefähr fünfzehn Jahren gerade mittendrin.  
Dass er aber auch nicht mit den Kindergartenkindern umgehen kann, war dabei nebensächlich…

Ich war gerade meine Sachen am zusammen packen, als Craig schon neben mir stand.  
"Fertig?"  
Da ich ihn nicht bemerkt hatte, schreckte ich ziemlich zusammen, blickte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an, nickte dann aber. "E-erschreck mich nicht so…"  
Er sagte nichts dazu, zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.  
"Craig, sorg dafür, dass etwas passiert!", rief Cartman ihm zu, bevor er den Raum verließ. Ob er noch mitbekam, dass Craig ihm den Mittelfinger zeigte weiß ich nicht. War mir eh egal.  
"Fertig…" Mit geschulterten Rucksäcken verließen wir das Schulgebäude, allerdings wurde ich von Mr. Mackey aufgehalten.  
"Du musst noch nachsitzen, M'kay." Entschuldigend blickte ich zu meinem Begleiter, der auch dazu nur den Mittelfinger zu zeigen hatte.  
"Hast du mir gerade den Mittelfinger gezeigt?  
"Nein."  
"Doch, hast du, M'Kay."  
"Nein."  
"Es reicht, du sitzt zusammen mit Tweek nach, M'kay."  
Ich konnte mir ein kurzes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, ehe auch mir der Mittelfinger gezeigt wurde und ich kurz zusammen zuckte. Irgendwie war es immer das Gleiche. Warum noch keiner gewettet hatte, dass Craig es nicht schaffen würde, nicht mehr den Mittelfinger zu zeigen, war mir im Moment ein Rätsel.

Nachsitzen war ziemlich sinnlos. Kenny war auch da, sodass wir zu dritt Karten spielten. So ging diese Zeit recht schnell vorbei, bis wir schließlich nach Hause konnten.  
"Wissen deine Eltern eigentlich, dass du keinen Kaffee trinken darfst?", wurde ich auf dem Rückweg gefragt, worauf ich zögernd, aber doch heftig den Kopf schüttelten. "N-nein…"  
Wie sollte ich es ihnen denn sagen? Kaffee war ihr Leben… oder so ähnlich!  
"Aha.", kam darauf nur. Craig wollte es wohl auch nicht ändern… Sollte mir Recht sein, ich konnte die Flüssigkeit ja auch einfach in die Blumen kippen. Die vertrugen das sicherlich genauso gut wie ich.

Meine Mutter sagte nichts dazu, dass ich Craig mitbrachte. Es war schon immer so gewesen, Hausarrest hieß Zuhause bleiben, aber dennoch so viele Leute zu sich lassen zu dürfen, wie man wollte.  
Es gab Spagetti, dazu eine Tasse Karamellkaffee… der in den Blumen landete. Mein Besuch tat dasselbe.  
"Magst du keinen Kaffee…?", fragte ich vorsichtig nach. "Doch, aber so ist es nicht so unfair."  
Für einen Moment hielt ich in soweit still, wie es mir möglich war - für das Zittern konnte ich nichts - und starrte ihn geschockt an. Scheinbar dachte er sich nichts dabei, aber ich fand, dass das ziemlich nett von ihm war… Und genau das war falsch! Klar, wir waren schon irgendwie Freunde, jedenfalls hingen wir viel zusammen mit Clyde und Token herum, aber ich wusste eben, dass die beiden ihm wichtiger waren und er doch ein Arsch war…  
Und jetzt das hier… Irgendwie rang ich mich dazu durch, dem Ganzen nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen.  
Nach dem Essen gingen wir nach oben und machten Hausaufgaben, spielten Playstation…  
Entgegen aller Erwartungen war es echt ein schöner Nachmittag. Wahrscheinlich gab es genau deswegen keine Probleme.  
Ich schaffte es sogar, irgendwann in der Nacht einzuschlafen, sodass auch Craig seine verdiente Ruhe finden konnte.  
Nicht einmal dem Kaffee trauerte ich großartig hinterher.

* * *

So, damit ist das erste Kapitel auch hochgeladen (=  
Hier habe ich noch einmal klar gestellt, dass die Jungs nicht mehr acht Jahre alt sind, da eine Freundin meinte, es sei alles ein bisschen... heftig, was ich noch geplant hatte, für achtjährige xD  
Desweiteren werd ich versuchen, ab jetzt jeden Montag ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen.  
Ich find sicher wen, der mir in den Hintern tritt xD  
Auf jeden Fall hoffe ich, dass ihr die Story bisher mögt. *gg*  
Liebe Grüße,  
Sunaomi (=


	3. Tag 2

Zum Kapitel!  
Es ist anders, es ist schlecht und ich will auf GAR KEINEN Fall gut heißen, was Tweek macht! Nehmt das ja nicht zur Aufforderung, es ihm gleich zu tun! Es ist zwar meine Schuld, dass sich die Story so entwickelt hat (:D), aber dennoch ist das nicht meine Meinung!  
Die nächsten Kapitel werden wieder besser, versprochen!  
Liebe Grüße, Sunaomi

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte ich mich seltsam kaputt. Zwar hatte ich geschlafen, aber es war, als hätte ich es nicht getan, nein eigentlich sogar noch schlimmer. Andauernd musste ich gähnen, fror, mir war schwindelig und ich war extrem nervös.  
Letzteres war ich zwar sowieso immer, aber, was ich nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, es konnte sogar schlimmer werden…  
Bei jedem Geräusch, das ich nicht sofort zuordnen konnte, zuckte ich zusammen, schwankte leicht beim Gehen, als wenn ich Alkohol getrunken hätte.  
Naja, jedenfalls würde ich es mir so vorstellen, wenn man betrunken war, genau sagen konnte ich es nicht, da ich noch nie wirklich Alkohol getrunken hatte!  
Craig hatte mich geweckt, war aus dem Zimmer verschwunden und kam zehn Minuten später wieder nach oben. Als er bemerkte, dass ich mich noch immer unter meiner Bettdecke verkroch - es war eben kalt hier drinnen - zog er mir diese weg.  
"Wir kommen zu spät zur Schule, wenn du weiter schläfst.", stellte er fest, streckte sich leicht, wobei er zu seiner Tasche ging, um sich neue Sachen rauszusuchen.  
Seelenruhig begann er sich umzuziehen. Ihm war es egal, dass ich ihn dabei beobachtete…  
Erst das weiße T-Shirt aus, dann musste sich noch einmal gestreckt werden, der Pulli für den Tag wurde rausgekramt, wobei er sich so bückte, dass er mir den Arsch rausstreckte, zum Schluss, nachdem alle Kleidung für heute rausgesucht war, zog er sich auch noch die Shorts aus, sodass er ohne Kleidung in meinem Zimmer stand…  
Warum auch immer, aber ich fühlte, wie meine Wangen heiß wurden… Sicherlich hatte ich mir eine Grippe eingefangen! Denn Craig ohne Kleidung zu sehen, war ja wohl nichts besonderes, wir duschten ja auch nach dem Sport meist alle zusammen…  
Wie dem auch sei, fast schon schwerfällig wandte ich den Blick ab, krabbelte aus meinem Bett, wankte zum Schrank und landete erst einmal auf dem Fußboden.

"Tweek?" Fragend sah der, mittlerweile wieder halb bekleidete Craig mich an.  
"Hast du gesoffen, oder warum kippst du um?"  
Kopfschüttelnd winkte ich ab, stand wieder auf und suchte mir etwas zum Anziehen heraus. Von wegen gesoffen… Es wussten schließlich alle, dass ich keinen Alkohol trank! Schmeckte mir, glaub ich, nicht…  
Ich wurde angegrinst, er zog sich weiter an und meinte zu mir: "Beeil dich, deine Mom ist am Frühstück machen."  
"Woher weißt du das?"  
"Weil ich sie darum gebeten habe?"  
Darauf wusste ich keine Antwort mehr, zuckte die Schultern und seufzte. Jetzt musste ich die schon warm getragenen Sachen ausziehen und eiskalte aus dem Schrank anziehen. Allein schon bei dem Gedanken bekam ich eine Gänsehaut. Das war nicht fair…  
Vor Kälte zitternd begann auch ich mich umzuziehen, bemerkte dabei, dass Craig auf meinem Bett saß und mich dabei beobachtete… Und irgendwie war mir das peinlich!  
Allerdings beschloss ich, nichts zu sagen, da er nichts Dummes denken sollte… Das musste nicht sein!  
Daher drehte ich ihm einfach den Rücken zu, damit er einfach nicht merkte, dass ich sicherlich rot im Gesicht war.  
Was in aller Welt war bloß mit mir los…? Ich stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus, zog meine Jeans, dann ein T-Shirt, einen Pulli und eine Sweatjacke an.

Als wir nach unten gingen, musterte Craig mich genau. "Bist du krank?"  
"Nein."  
"Sicher?"  
"Ja."  
Ein Versuch, ihn anzugrinsen scheiterte irgendwie kläglich, sodass ich nur dümmlich schaute…  
"Ahja…" Mehr sagte er dazu nicht mehr, setzte sich an den Tisch und wartete, dass auch ich saß.  
Wie auch immer Craig es geschafft hatte, es stand kein Kaffee auf dem Tisch, sondern Kakao.  
"Guten Morgen Tweek.", begrüßte Mom mich lächelnd, "Gut geschlafen?"  
Als Antwort bekam sie nur ein Zusammenzucken. Warum in aller Welt schlich sie sich auch von hinten an???  
"Er zittert, ihm scheint kalt zu sein und er kippt um, wenn er läuft.", berichtete mein Gegenüber meiner Mutter, "außerdem ist er ziemlich rot um die Nase."  
Na super, er machte sie jetzt darauf aufmerksam, dass es mir nicht gut ging. Dabei hatte ich es in den letzten Jahren immer vermieden, meine Eltern merken zu lassen, wenn es mir schlecht ging! Es interessierte sie sowieso nicht!  
'Das hat mit seinem ADS zu tun.', würde sie jetzt sicherlich sagen, und tatsächlich: "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das kommt vom ADS.", lächelte sie. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders, als meinen Kopf mit einem 'RUMMS' auf die Tischplatte fallen zu lassen. Blöde Aktion, denn ab da kamen auch noch Kopfschmerzen dazu…

Ich war ihm echt dankbar, dass er es ab diesem Augenblick dabei beließ. Craig versuchte meiner Mutter nicht mehr klar zu machen, dass das sicher nicht vom ADS kam, aber ich wusste, dass er genau das dachte.  
Das restliche Frühstück verlief in erster Linie schweigend. Ich trank meinen warmen Kakao, stand schließlich auf, ging ins Bad, wo ich dieses ekelhafte Gesöff wieder hoch würgte. Wenigstens hatte es gewärmt, als ich es trank…  
Nur empfehlen kann ich es nicht, es schmeckt widerlich!  
Zählte Cappuccino eigentlich auch zur Wette…?  
Während ich mich erneut erbracht, klopfte es an der Tür. "Tweek! Komm jetzt da raus! Wir müssen langsam los!"  
Mühsam brachte ich ein "Bin Zähneputzen…", heraus, würgte erneut und spukte alles ins Klo.  
Nie wieder Kakao für mich!  
"Dann mach auf! Ich will auch noch da rein!"  
Einen neuerlichen Brechreiz unterdrückend öffnete ich die Tür. Craig sagte nichts, ging zum Waschbecken und putzte sich die Zähne. Ich tat es ihm gleich, kämmte meine Haare und seufzte.  
"Fertig…"  
Mit Kopf- und Magenschmerzen, Schwindel, totaler Müdigkeit, Nervosität und extrem frierend verließ ich hinter Craig das Haus.

"Du solltest zum Arzt gehen."  
"Nein."  
"Du kannst nicht mal gerade gehen."  
"Egal."  
Ich ging nie zum Arzt. Der würde mir eh das Gleiche erzählen, was meine Eltern meinten. Also wusste ich schließlich schon, was ich hatte. Mich störte es eben nicht, dass ich nicht geradeaus gehen konnte, dass mir mein Kopf solche Schmerzen bereitete, dass ich nicht richtig denken konnte, dass ich selbst mit vier Schichten Kleidung fror…  
Hoffentlich war in der Schule die Heizung an!  
Wir kamen am Zielort an und wie schon am ersten Tag wurden wir schon erwartet.  
Als Cartman mich erblickte, wie ich mich schwankend auf meinen Platz setzte und den Kopf auf den Tisch fallen ließ, schrie er vor Begeisterung auf.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte ich diese penetrant nervige Stimme zu verdrängen, doch es klappte nicht.  
"Craig, was immer du getan hast, du bist der Größte! Es ist etwas passiert!", rief der Fettarsch freudig.  
"Dude, ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich gut ist…", hörte ich Kyles Stimme, "schau ihn dir an, er sieht krank aus!"  
"Ach was!", kam die Antwort von Clyde, "der schauspielert nur, damit wir ihm die Wette erlassen."  
Mühsam setzte ich mich auf. Ich wollte ihnen keinen Grund geben, weiter darüber zu diskutieren, ob ich schauspielerte oder nicht!  
Allerdings interessierte das gerade keinen, sie waren in ihre hitzige Diskussion vertieft, weswegen keiner bemerkte, dass sie wieder da waren. Die Ratten…  
"Oh mein Gott, nicht jetzt…", murmelte ich, schreckte gehörig zusammen und sprang von meinem Stuhl auf. "Ohne mich! Ich bin weg!" Fluchtartig versuchte ich das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen, konnte mich aber nicht auf meinen Füßen halten, knickte ein und fiel zu Boden. "Au…"  
Die anderen waren zwar jetzt auf mich aufmerksam geworden, aber was keiner merkte war, dass die Ratten Kenny angriffen!  
"Sie wollen ihn fressen!", brüllte ich, zeigte auf Kenny und ließ dann meinen Kopf auf den Boden sinken.

"Er ist echt nicht okay…"  
"Er glüht förmlich."  
"Vielleicht hat er eine Grippe?"  
"Von heute auf morgen? Butters, halts Maul."  
"Aber…"  
"Kein Aber! Bringen wir ihn zu Schwester Gollum."  
"Ich mach das."  
Ich merkte, wie ich hochgehoben wurde und öffnete die Augen. Sofort fuhr ein heftiger Schmerz durch meinen Kopf. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis dieser nachließ.  
Cartman war der, der mich aus dem Zimmer trug, Butters folgte ihm. Die Anderen blieben im Raum zurück.  
"Super! So haben wir keinen Unterricht mehr!" Sobald die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen war, wurde ich wieder auf meine eigenen Füße gestellt. "Du kannst selber laufen, Dude."  
Von wegen… meine Knie gaben nach, aber sofort zog er mich wieder hoch.  
"Hör auf damit, das ist nicht lustig!"  
"Eric… ich glaub, er spielt das nicht…" Butters' Stimme war leise, er hatte Angst vor Cartman. Ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt den Mund aufmachte, aber er hatte Recht. Doch das sagte ich nicht, ich wollte nicht von Cartman getragen werden, wollte nicht zur Schulkrankenschwester und auch nicht, dass sich irgendwer Sorgen machte!  
Also stand ich, so gut es ging auf meinen eigenen Füßen, drehte mich um und schwankte zurück ins Klassenzimmer. Zwar war es mir extrem unangenehm, dass alle mich so sahen, aber immer noch besser, als wenn im Krankenzimmer meine Eltern benachrichtigt wurden.  
Was ich nicht erwartet hatte war, dass mich tatsächlich niemand wegschickte.

Hätte mich nach dem Unterricht jemand gefragt, was wir gemacht hatten, wäre das einzige, was ich hätte antworten können, dass es sich alles extrem hingezogen hatte.  
Das Nachsitzen am Nachmittag tat insoweit gut, dass niemand irgendetwas erzählte, wo man zuhören musste. Es war einfach nur ruhig.  
Zu meinem Erstaunen saß Kenny aber ebenfalls mit mir im Raum und das sogar ohne irgendwelche Verletzungen. Irgendetwas lief hier verdammt falsch…  
Heftiges Schütteln durchfuhr meinen Körper, ich zitterte, zuckte bei jedem Geräusch zusammen und versuchte mich zu beschäftigen, indem ich nervös meine Hände knetete.  
Ich wollte nicht mehr…  
Irgendwie musste ich diesen unendlichen Druck doch loswerden können, der mich förmlich zusammen drückte. Sonst hatte ich einfach eine Tasse Kaffee getrunken, aber ich wollte nicht riskieren, wieder allein sein zu müssen. Vor allem nicht, nachdem sie sogar Kenny angegriffen hatten!

Nach dem Nachsitzen, welches von Direktorin Viktoria mit einem, meiner Ansicht nach viel zu lauten: "Ihr könnt jetzt gehen." beendet wurde, wartete Cartman auf mich.  
"Oh nein…", kam ein Seufzen über meine Lippen. Viel schlimmer erschrak ich allerdings, als Kenny wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte und mir eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
"Das wird schon.", stellte er aufmunternd fest.  
"Da seid ihr ja endlich!", schimpfe Cartman. Scheinbar würde Kenny auch mit kommen… Wenigstens etwas… Obwohl, mit einem Idioten und einem Geist zusammen zu sein, war auch nicht das Wahre.

Der Weg war seitens Cartman mit Hasstiraden gegen Kyle gepflastert, der scheinbar beschlossen hatte, wer wann aufpassen würde, dass ich keinen Kaffee trank. Kenny dagegen passte auf, dass ich nicht umkippte, schlecht ging es mir noch immer.  
Wir kamen bei mir Zuhause an und wurden von meiner Mutter begrüßt.  
"Hallo Tweek, hallo Jungs. Wie war euer Tag?"  
"Huh…", antwortete ich nur mit zittriger Stimme und wankte nach oben, gefolgt von den beiden anderen.  
Nach dem Essen, Mom hatte uns Pommes nach oben gebracht, schaltete Cartman den Fernseher an, machte es sich auf meinem Bett bequem und seufzte zufrieden auf.  
"Habt ihr auch Cheesy Poofs oder Kekse?", wollte er wissen, woraufhin ich mit den Schultern zuckte. "Selbst wenn, du kriegst keine. Es gab grad erst Essen.", erklärte ich ihm, wollte erneut zum Sprechen ansetzen, doch schon wieder überkam mich eine Welle der Übelkeit und ich eilte ins Bad, um mich erneut zu übergeben.  
Dieser Druck, diese Schmerzen, unerträglich… Ich kämpfte eine Weile mit mir selbst, setzte mich dann auf den Badewannenrand und schloss die Augen.  
Es tat schon fast gut, einfach nur da zu sitzen, doch sobald ich mich erhob, fing es wieder an.  
Genau in diesem Augenblick erinnerte ich mich an einen Bericht, den ich mal im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Ein Mädchen konnte mit dem Druck nicht mehr umgehen und schnitt sich die Arme auf…

Mit einer frischen Rasierklinge saß ich auf dem Boden, betrachtete das silberne Metall. Mehrmals setzte ich sie auf meinem Arm an, zog sie aber wieder weg. Das konnte ich nicht machen, wirklich nicht.  
Oder war ich echt so verzweifelt? Erneut setzte ich die Klinge auf meinen Arm auf, entschied mich dann, sie nicht an der Pulsader, sondern auf der Oberseite des Arms anzusetzen.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete ich noch einmal tief durch, drückte die Klinge auf die Haut und zog sie darüber. Ein ziehender Schmerz fuhr meinen Arm hoch, aber es blutete nicht…  
Es musste aber bluten, damit es funktionierte! Das hatten sie im Fernsehen gesagt!  
Also wiederholte ich die Prozedur drei Mal, bis endlich die erlösende rote Flüssigkeit meinen Arm hinunter lief.  
Und tatsächlich, aller Druck fiel mit den Tropfen auf zu Boden. Eine Weile betrachtete ich das Farbenspiel, stand dann auf, noch ein wenig wackliger auf den Beinen als vorher, wusch das Blut von meinem Arm, wickelte einen Verband darum - ein Pflaster reichte nicht aus - und legte die mittlerweile gesäuberte Rasierklinge in meinen Schrank.  
Jetzt machte ich nur noch den Boden sauber, zog den Ärmel über den Verband und verließ befreit das Bad.

Draußen stand Cartman und blickte mich säuerlich an.  
"Na toll, du hast sicher das Klo vollgestunken! Musst du genau dann scheißen gehen, wenn ich aufs Klo will?"  
Unsanft schubste er mich beiseite und wacklig, wie ich auf den Beinen war, landete ich mal wieder auf dem Boden. Aber egal. Mir ging es soweit dennoch gut. Mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck kam ich in mein Zimmer, blickte auf die Uhr und gähnte.  
Sechs Uhr abends… Mir egal, was die anderen beiden noch machten, aber ich kuschelte mich in mein Bett und schloss die Augen. Ich war müde. Und trotz diesem Erschöpfungsgefühl ging es mir super. Zufrieden seufzte ich. Zwar hörte ich noch, wie Kenny mich irgendetwas fragte, war aber Außerstande, den Inhalt des Satzes herauszufiltern.  
Sekunden später war ich eingeschlafen.

* * *

So, jetzt noch einmal ich mit dem gleichen Kommentar wie am Anfang, nur ein wenig ausgefeilter, ihr habt ja jetzt alles gelesen .  
Bitte teert und federt mich nicht dafür, dass Tweek sich die Arme aufschneidet ._.  
Das ist niemals eine Lösung, es gibt immer bessere Wege!  
Ich will nichts verherrlichen oder verharmlosen, nur muss ich ja auch iC bleiben...  
Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir QQ  
Wenn es große Proteste gibt, kann ich das Kapitel auch neu schreiben und mir etwas anderes ausdenken, versprochen!


	4. Tag 3

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es nur ein Traum war, aber mitten in der Nacht ging ich nach unten in die Küche, wo ich anfing, mir Frühstück zu machen.  
Rührei, Bacon, Pfannkuchen und natürlich Kaffee. Nachdem alles fertig war, setzte ich mich an den Tisch, betrachtete alles, stand nach einiger Zeit wieder auf und stellte alles vor die Tür, wo die streunenden Hunde sich sofort darüber her machten. Mit dem frischen Kaffee goss ich die Blumen, die sofort eingingen…  
An das, was danach passierte, erinnere ich mich nicht mehr, ich bin sicherlich aufgewacht. Morgens lag ich jedenfalls in meinem Bett.

Ich stand auf und der gewohnte Druck war wieder da, sogar noch eine Spur stärker als sonst. Missmutig betrachtete ich den feinen Schnitt auf meinem Arm. Mein Verband war über Nacht verrutscht, daher stand ich auf, um mich auf den Weg ins Bad zu machen.  
Den Gleichgewichtssinn hatte ich immer noch nicht wieder gefunden, auch sonst fühlte ich mich, als hätte man mich überfahren, durch die Mangel gedreht, in die Müllpresse gesteckt oder irgendetwas ähnlich schlimmes mit mir angestellt. Man musste sicher auch gegen dieses Gefühl etwas tun können.  
Nur erst hatte ich dafür zu sorgen, dass ich wieder klar denken konnte.  
Ich schloss die Badezimmertür ab, ging zu meinem Schrank, aus dem ich die in meinen Augen wunderschöne Klinge herausnahm.  
Vorsorglich blieb ich heute über dem Waschbecken, dann musste ich nichts aufwischen.  
Direkt neben dem ersten Schnitt setzte ich an, brauchte nur zwei Versuche, um das Blut zum laufen zu bringen. Während ich dem langsamen roten Strom zuschaute, beschloss ich, auch auf der anderen Seite des Ersten, noch eine dritte Verletzung hinzuzufügen. Es schmerzte mehr als die ersten beiden Male, nur als nach zwei Versuchen auch endlich Blut tropfte, fühlte ich mich rundum wohl.  
Es lenkte mich von den anderen Schmerzen ab, ich konnte wieder klar denken. Eine knapp faustgroße Lache hatte sich im Waschbecken gebildet, als ich beschloss, dass es reichte. Die Blutung stillte ich mit einem Stück Mull, wickelte einen Einmalverband darum und nickte zufrieden. Ich wollte schließlich nicht, dass mir schwarz vor Augen wurde!  
Also machte ich das Waschbecken sauber, spülte das Blut hinunter. Es sah interessant aus, wie das Rot immer heller wurde, bis es verschwand. Nachdem ich auch noch in Moms Schrank die Schmerztabletten herausgesucht hatte - sie brauchte sie im Moment nicht - war ich zufrieden. Ich fuhr mir durch die Haare und machte mich schulfertig.

Beim Frühstück schob ich möglichst unauffällig den Kaffee von mir weg, dennoch bemerkte mein Vater es… Bedauerlicherweise…  
Gestern war da kein Problem gewesen, er war nicht Zuhause, als er jetzt aber realisierte, wie ich das köstliche braune Getränk nicht trinken wollte, sah er mich geschockt an.  
"Tweek, Sohn, was ist los mit dir? Du hast deinen Kaffee gar nicht angeführt? Ist er kalt?"  
Bis zu genau diesem Moment hatte Cartman die Schnauze gehalten, aber jetzt fing er an zu kichern, während Kenny allerdings ruhig weiter frühstückte.  
Man konnte schon förmlich die unterstreichende Musik im Hintergrund hören, als Dad zu seinem Kaffeevortrag ansetzte. Er war klar, dass das jetzt kommen musste. Wie auch immer Craig das gestern geregelt hatte, ich wünschte, er wäre hier…  
Komischerweise fing mein Herz an, schneller zu schlagen, als ich an ihn dachte, doch der Anfang von Dads Vortrag riss mich aus meinen Gedanken: "Ein wunderschöner Morgen, die Sonne scheint, die Vöglein zwitschern und doch fehlt etwas Wichtiges.  
Eine frisch aufgebrühte Tasse Kaffee," demonstrativ hielt er eine Packung Kaffeebohnen hoch, wo auch immer er die jetzt auf die Schnelle her hatte, "ein Tag ohne Kaffee, ein verlorener Tag. Wie ein Tag ohne Lachen, ein ganzes Jahr tiefster Traurigkeit.  
Das Wasser des Lebens, Kaffee und der Tag wird ein Erfolg!"  
Wie verdammt Recht er doch hatte…  
Sich die Hand vor den Mund haltend stand Cartman auf und verließ den Raum. Draußen hörte ich ihn nur noch lachen.  
Ein leiser Seufzer kam über meine Lippen. Ich musste ihm eine Erklärung geben…  
Verdammt, wo war Craig, wenn man ihn brauchte?  
Am besten erzählte ich ihm die Wahrheit… Nur würde dann die Frage kommen, warum in aller Welt ich in diese Wette eingewilligt hatte. Die Ratten jedenfalls konnte ich schlecht als Erklärung nehmen, man würde mich einweisen, oder mich länger zuhause einsperren!  
Schließlich entschied ich, daraus ein Schulprojekt zu machen.  
"Wir sollen alle zwei Wochen lang auf ein für uns wichtiges Essen oder Trinken verzichten.", berichtete ich, woraufhin Mom sogar verständnisvoll nickte. "Das hatte Craig gestern auch gesagt.", stellte sie fest, stand auf und holte Kakao aus der Küche.  
"Oh, machte mein Vater, nickte dann ebenfalls und aß weiter.  
Zwar rührte ich meinen Kakao auch nicht an, aber wenigstens war das jetzt geklärt, auch wenn es mir fast schon im Herzen weh tat zuzusehen, wie der Kaffee den Raum verließ.

"Kann mir jemand sagen, warum heute morgen 2 Teller von dem guten Geschirr draußen standen?" Mom blickte Vater und mich an,: "es saßen sicherlich auch fünf Hunde vor der Tür. Irgendwie… finde ich das merkwürdig."  
Ich schluckte das halb zerkaute Brötchen herunter, woran ich mich sogleich verschluckte. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Dass ich halb am Ersticken war, interessierte keinen wirklich, Mom meinte nur ich solle einen Schluck trinken. Toller Rat, darauf wäre ich auch gerade so allein gekommen. Schnell würgte ich etwas Wasser hinunter, konnte schließlich auch wieder frei atmen.  
Ich stand auf und ging zu der Blume, die ich mit dem Kaffee gegossen hatte. Mir war egal, dass die anderen noch aßen, schließlich war es ihnen auch egal, dass ich fast erstickt wäre. Cartman, der auch wieder am Tisch saß, war nur dumm am giggeln, einzig Kenny sah mich ein wenig besorgt an.  
Mit halb offenem Mund betrachtete ich die Pflanze. Sie war wirklich eingegangen… Also hab ich diesen Mist wohl doch nicht nur geträumt gehabt. Vielleicht war es auch ganz gut, dass ich den Kaffee weggekippt habe, denn wer wusste schon, ob mich nicht jemand beobachtete.  
Seufzend stieg ich die Treppen zu meinem Zimmer hoch, wo ich begann meine Schulsachen einzupacken. Mein Blick fiel auf den Kalender. Freitag, 19. August 2005. Das hieß, ab morgen war Wochenende…  
Ich seufzte leise. Das würde ja interessant werden. Tief in mir drin hoffte ich, dass Craig am wenigstens einen der freien Tage bei mir verbringen würde. Nur leider hatte ich das Gefühl, dass das sowieso nichts werden würde!

"Tweek, wir warten nur noch auf dich!"  
Mir war es egal. Ich hatte keine Lust auf Schule, sollten sie doch ohne mich gehen.  
"Du verfickte Schwuchtel, steh endlich auf! Ich hab keinen Bock wegen dir nachsitzen zu müssen!"  
Cartman schien sauer, aber das war mir ziemlich egal. Ich hatte eh im Moment das Gefühl, dass alles scheiße war. Es bollerte an der Tür zum Badezimmer, in dem ich auf dem Boden saß und mich mal wieder erbrach. Ich hatte Schmerzen, die durch das Bollern noch schlimmer wurden. Langsam stand ich auf, drückte eine der Schmerztabletten aus der Packung, die ich mit ein wenig Wasser hinunter schluckte. Um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, schluckte ich gleich im Anschluss eine Zweite.  
"Öffne diese verdammte Tür, SOFORT! Oder ich brech sie auf!"  
Ich vertraute ihm soweit, dass er es auch wirklich tun würde, nur musste das nicht wirklich sein, von daher öffnete ich die Tür um hinaus zu gehen. Augenblicklich packte er mich am Kragen und schüttelte mich durch. "Schwule Sau! Wenn ich jetzt wegen dir Ärger bekomme, dann kannst du was erleben!"  
Das Schütteln war unerträglich, als ob mein ganzes Inneres durch einen Mixer gedreht würde.  
"Dude, lass ihn los!"  
Meine Augen hatte ich geschlossen, da ich die Hoffnung hatte, dass es so leichter zu ertragen war. "Er ist total blass! Cartman! Lass Tweek los!"  
Kenny versuchte mich von Cartman zu befreien, schaffte es schließlich auch. Tief durchatmend machte ich mich auf den Weg nach unten, wobei ich mich am Geländer festkrallte und versuchte, dem Schwindel der mich überkam, nicht nachzugeben.  
Ich war Cartman gleich los, sobald wir in der Schule waren…

Der Weg kam mir ewig lang vor, auch wenn mein Vater uns mit dem Auto gebracht hatte, damit wir noch pünktlich kamen. Meinen Kopf hatte ich gegen die Scheibe gelehnt, wartete darauf, dass die Tabletten endlich anfingen zu wirken. Und es funktionierte sogar. Wir stiegen aus dem Auto, verabschiedeten uns und ich hatte keine Schmerzen mehr. Schwindelig war mir immer noch ein bisschen, aber das war nicht weiter tragisch. Kenny war zwar noch immer der Meinung, ich könnte nicht gerade gehen und stützte mich daher, nur so schlimm fand ich das bisschen schwanken gar nicht!  
Wir kamen im Klassenzimmer an, setzten uns auf unsere Plätze, wobei ich mich umsah. Obwohl wir schon verdammt spät dran waren, schien Craig noch nicht anwesend zu sein.  
Warum auch immer genau das das erste war, was mir auffiel…  
Ich hatte doch gar nicht nach ihm gesucht… Oder doch?  
Erst eine halbe Stunde nach Unterrichtsbeginn kam er in die Klasse.  
"Craig, du gedenkst ja auch mal, hier zu erscheinen. Denkst du etwa, Schule sei etwas, wo man freiwillig hingeht?", wurde er von Mr. Garrison begrüßt, doch der Angesprochene schüttelte nur den Kopf, wobei er dem Lehrer den Mittelfinger zeigte.  
"Hast du mir da etwa gerade den Finger gezeigt?"  
"Nein."  
"Oh doch, hast du!"  
"Nein, hab ich nicht." Bei dieser Aussage zeigte er ihm erneut den Mittelfinger. Das war schon eine Art Spiel. Craig verneinte, machte es wieder und bekam danach Nachsitzen.  
"Mir reicht es!"  
Bei diesem Satz seufzte der Schwarzhaarige, legte seine Tasche hin und meinte: "Ich gehe ja schon zum Beratungslehrer."  
Eigentlich war das vollkommen sinnlos, da er eh mindestens einmal in der Woche da war. Die Zeit, in der sich Craig und Mr. Garrison stritten, nutzte ich, um meinen Kopf auf den Tisch zu legen und die Augen zu schließen.  
"Das wird nicht nötig sein. Du schreibst einen Aufsatz, warum du Leuten nicht grundlos den Mittelfinger zeigen solltest und sitzt eine Woche lang nach!"  
Ich konnte mir förmlich das fiese Grinsen von Garrison vorstellen. Armer Craig… Sicherlich stand er ziemlich perplex im Raum und starrte nach vorn, zeigte Mr. Garrison, der sich zur Tafel gedreht hatte, noch einmal den Mittelfinger, bevor er sich hinsetzte. Mit Worten konnte er noch nie wirklich umgehen. Nur störte das nicht, ich lie… mochte ihn, so wie er war!  
In meinem inneren Auge sah ich sein beleidigtes Gesicht und wusste, dass er unseren allseits geliebten Lehrer am liebsten ermordet hätte.  
"Bist du etwa am Schlafen?" Mir flog ein Stück Kreide gegen den Kopf, den ich daraufhin sofort anhob und mich umsah. "Hier wird aufgepasst!"  
"Ich hab nicht geschlafen…", versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen, zuckte dann allerdings zusammen, seufzte nur noch und beschloss, mich heute lieber nicht mit ihm anzulegen. Vor allem, nachdem mein Blick zu Craig gewandert war.

Bis zur Pause passierte nichts weiter interessantes, außer dass sich langsam wieder Anspannung in mir aufbaute… Ich wusste, dass ich die Klinge hätte mitnehmen sollen!  
Mir fiel auch kein Weg ein, wie ich sonst einen so herrlichen Schnitt auf meinem Arm hätte verursachen können…  
Mit hängenden Schultern saß ich auf einer der Bänke, während Cartman die Anderen um sich versammelte.  
"Leute, das war so geil! Dann fragte er, ob der Kaffee kalt sei und fing an, einen total schwulen Vortrag über dieses Gesöff zu halten! Von wegen Wasser des Lebens und so weiter. Das hättet ihr erleben müssen!"  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn an seinem eigenen Lachen war er fast am ersticken.  
Es war total peinlich. Mein Gesicht vergrub ich in meinen Händen, hätte am liebsten los geschrieen, aber ich bekam keinen Ton heraus. Das Einzige, was ich jetzt noch wollte war, diese Stimme und dieses Lachen aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen.  
"Sieht so aus, als müssten wir zusammen nachsitzen.", riss mich plötzlich Craigs Stimme aus meinen Gedanken, woraufhin ich aufschrie. "AH!"  
Mein Körper zuckte schrecklich zusammen und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah ich meinen Banknachbarn an.  
Dieser erwiderte meinen Blick lächelnd. "Tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."  
"Schon okay…" Auch ich versuchte zu lächeln.  
"Du siehst nicht gerade gesund aus… Geht's dir nicht gut?"  
"Doch… ist schon okay… es ist nur… Cartman…"  
"Achso… Ja, verstehe ich… Hat dein Vater echt so reagiert?"  
Verlegen kratzte ich mich an der Wange, wobei mein Ärmel ein Stück zurück rutschte. "Naja… schon… aber egal…" Ich wollte darüber nicht reden, nur scheinbar war das Thema jetzt eh egal, denn Craig hatte meinen Arm gepackt und den Ärmel komplett zurück geschoben.  
"Was hast du da gemacht?"  
"Ehm… ver… also… geschnitten… ist nicht schlimm…", stammelte ich vor mich hin, doch ich sah schon an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, dass er mir nicht glaubte.  
"Ist nicht so schlimm, darum trägst du einen Verband."  
Darauf wusste ich keine Antwort, hatte nicht mal so viel Kontrolle über meinen Arm um ihn zurück zu ziehen, als Craig anfing, den Verband abzumachen. Ich saß einfach da, den Kopf von ihm weggedreht und ließ ihn machen.  
"Nicht schlimm, hm? Darum ist die Kompresse auch komplett durchgeblutet!"  
Als er sie langsam von der Haut entfernte, biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe. Es tat verdammt weh! Das Blut war getrocknet, haftete wie Klebstoff an meiner Haut. "Aua…", wimmerte ich leise, konnte es leider nicht unterdrücken. Endlich war es vorbei. Ich wollte ihn jetzt nicht ansehen, doch unsanft drehte er meinen Kopf zu sich. "Was-hast-du-da-gemacht?"  
"Nichts…"  
"Lüg nicht! Du hast dir die Arme aufgeschnitten, hab ich Recht?"  
"Hm… kann sein…"  
Darauf bekam ich keine Antwort mehr, sondern eine schallende Ohrfeige. "Du spinnst ja wohl! Egal warum, das ist sicher kein Weg! Ich schwöre dir, wenn du das noch ein einziges Mal machst, dann passiert was! Probier es ja nicht noch mal aus! Ich schau mir jeden Morgen deine Arme an!" Wutfunken stoben förmlich aus seinen Augen, doch da war noch etwas anderes…  
Im Augenwinkel glitzerte etwas, bevor er aufstand und sich von mir abwandte.  
Stumm sah ich ihm nach. Das Letzte, was ich wollte war, dass er sauer auf mich war. Und das war er. Sogar Wuttränen hatte er in den Augen. Meine Hände verkrallte ich in meine Haare, saß da wie ein Häufchen Elend, als die Schulglocke ertönte und den zweiten Teil des Schultags ankündigte.

Während der nächsten Stunde hatte ich das Gefühl, dass alle mich anstarrten. Eigentlich war das kein Wunder, nach der Nummer, die Fettarsch abgezogen hatte…  
Nur störten mir deren Blicke herzlich wenig, die Einzige, die mir nicht behagten, waren die von Craig. Kurz hatte ich ihn ebenfalls angeschaut, nur lange hatte ich das nicht ausgehalten. Und dann durfte ich heute Nachmittag auch noch mit ihm Nachsitzen… Ich hatte nicht einmal Zeit, irgendwie mit ihm zu reden, der Schultag ging viel zu schnell vorbei.  
"Tweek?"  
"Hm…?" Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Nachsitzen, als er mich ansprach.  
"Tut mir Leid wegen vorhin… Ich will nur nicht, dass du damit weiter machst. Das ist nicht gut…"  
Ich sah auf und blickte in seine dunklen Augen. "Sch-schon okay…"  
"Nein, echt nicht. Ich hätte dich nicht schlagen dürfen. Aber mach das nie wieder, dass ich mir für den Fall etwas Schlimmeres überlege, meinte ich auch so."  
Nach kurzem Überlegen nickte ich. Also Finger weg von der Klinge… Solange er dann nicht mehr sauer auf mich war, sollte ich damit klar kommen. "Einverstanden."  
Zufrieden lächelte er mich an. "Du solltest aber vielleicht trotzdem mal zum Arzt gehen…"  
'Vielleicht sollte ich auch einfach nur eine Tasse Kaffee trinken.', ging es mir durch den Kopf, aber ich nickte nur leicht. "Vielleicht."

Nachsitzen war heute gar nicht mal so schlimm. Vergleichsweise ging es mir recht gut, ich hatte aber auch ziemliche Ablenkung. Erst haben wir Karten gespielt… Eigentlich haben wir nicht wirklich viel anderes gemacht, außer zugeschaut, wie Kenny Mr. Mackey und Mr. Garrison veralberte.  
"Du hast eh Hausarrest, oder Tweek?"  
"Huh? Ehm… Ja klar. Noch bis nächste Woche…"  
"Cool! Ich komm dich heute Nachmittag besuchen. Hast sicher keine Lust, mit Butters und Clyde allein zu sein."  
Sein Lächeln war wirklich sagenhaft. Das war mir schon öfter aufgefallen, aber in dieser Situation besonders. Als mir wirklich bewusst wurde, was ich gerade dachte, schüttelte ich heftig den Kopf.  
"Was ist los?"  
"Alles okay… Sag mal… warum warst du eigentlich vorgestern allein bei mir…? Es waren bisher immer zwei Leute da." Nur schnell vom Thema ablenken!  
"Token war krank, er konnte nicht."  
"Oh, achso…"  
Eigentlich hatte ich da kein Problem mit… Schließlich war der Tag allein mit ihm wirklich klasse!  
"Hey, Ruhe dahinten, m'kay?"

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich Nachsitzen auch hasse, wenn ich selbst nach Hause gehen kann!"  
Lässig lehnte Clyde an der Wand und gähnte. Man sah ihm an, dass er absolut keine Lust auf all das hier hatte. Butters lehnte daneben, versuchte ebenfalls so cool zu tun wie sein Nebenmann, was ihm aber ziemlich misslang. Er sah eher aus, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.  
Kurz schüttelte ich den Kopf. Das würde heute etwas werden. Wenigstens wollte Craig nachher auch noch vorbei kommen.  
Mir einem: "Bis nachher, Tweek.", verabschiedete er sich von mir, knuffte Clyde in die Seite, wobei er ihn angrinste und ging in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung. Mein Blick senkte ich, wobei ich ein Ziehen in der Brust spürte. Man musste schon Token heißen, wenn man sich zwischen die beiden stellen wollte. Und dafür hätte ich dem braunhaarigen Möchtegern Ich-bin-so-cool eine verpasst!  
Die Fäuste hatte ich schon geballt, aber Butters kam mit einem "Können wir jetzt gehen?" zuvor, also seufzte ich nur kurz und nickte.

Den Rest des Nachhauseweges schwiegen wir, dennoch bemerkte ich, wie Clyde mich die ganze Zeit beobachtete. Wahrscheinlich wartete er darauf, dass ich irgendetwas total dummes machte. Mir tat es fast Leid, ihn enttäuschen zu müssen, nur ging es mir zunehmend schlechter. Ich wollte Kaffee… oder meine Klinge… Nur jetzt war mir beides verboten!  
"Ich muss um acht zuhause sein.", erklärte Butters.  
"Warum? Wir übernachten heute hier!", wurde er sogleich von Clyde angefahren.  
"Aber ich darf nicht. S-sonst krieg ich Hausarrest…"  
"Super Butters!" Clyde seufzte und fügte leise, wahrscheinlich nur für sich hinzu: "Das wars dann wohl mit dem Schlafen…"  
Ich schien der Einzige zu sein, denn Butters zog sich grade verlegen die Schuhe aus. "T-tut mir Leid…", nuschelte er dabei.  
Armer Junge… Entweder er hatte es wirklich nicht gehört, oder er tat nur so, aber dass ihn alle eigentlich nur ausnutzten merkte er wirklich nicht!  
Clyde fing allerdings wieder an, auf Butters einzureden und das nicht wirklich freundlich. Nur mir wurde das zu viel. Daher zwängte ich mich an beiden vorbei, um mich in meinem Zimmer ins Bett zu kuscheln, um das Kopfkissen auf den Kopf zu legen, damit es leiser war.  
Erst als ich auch noch die Augen zusammenkniff, fiel mir brühwarm ein, dass ich Schmerztabletten eingesteckt hatte. Sofort suchte ich sie heraus, schluckte eine, bemerkte, dass sie nicht wirkte und schluckte eine zweite. Als auch diese nicht sofort wirkte, wollte ich eine Dritte schlucken, doch da kamen Clyde und Butters in mein Zimmer, letzterer sah ziemlich zusammengestaucht aus, und ich ließ die Tabletten also unter meinem Kopfkissen verschwinden. Die halfen eh nicht!

Wir machten unsere Hausaufgaben, nach einiger Zeit waren die Schmerzen sogar verschwunden. Die Tabletten brauchten also einige Zeit, bis sie wirkten. Dämliche Erfindung! Man sollte Tabletten haben, die sofort wirkten.  
"Tweek!", hörte ich irgendwann meine Mutter rufen. Als ich nicht sofort reagierte, rief sie erneut: "TWEEK!"  
Sie brauchte nicht so zu schreien, ich war nicht taub. "Was denn?" Meine Stimme klang genervt.  
"Du hast Besuch."  
"Oh…" Also ging ich nach unten und blickte dem grinsenden Craig ins Gesicht. "Hast du mich etwa schon vergessen?"  
"N-natürlich nicht!" Wie konnte ich denn auch? "Komm einfach mit hoch…" Oben angekommen hielt er mich auf, bevor wir ins Zimmer gehen konnten. Er packte meinen Arm und zog den Ärmel hoch, nickte zufrieden und ließ wieder los.  
Er vertraute mir nicht… Eine ziemliche Ernüchterung überkam mich und fast schon deprimiert betrat ich mein Zimmer, gefolgt von ihm. Bereits nachdem Craig und Clyde sich begrüßt hatten, fragte ich mich, was ich mir da eingebrockt hatte.  
Mein Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Nachsitzen war bis fünf gegangen, zehn Minuten Heimweg, fünfzehn Minuten nichts tun, knapp eine Stunde Hausaufgaben… Es war mittlerweile fast halb sieben. Das hieß, Butters ging in eineinhalb Stunden nach Hause und würde mich mit den beiden allein lassen. Wenn man es recht überlegte, dann war das aber eh keine besondere Veränderung…  
"Ich hab uns Star Wars Episode III auf DVD mitgebracht."  
"Wo hast du den denn her?"  
"Mein Dad hat ihn mir vorhin gegeben!"  
Darauf wusste Clyde nichts mehr zu sagen und von Butters kam nur ein bewunderndes "Woah!"  
Für eine kurze Zeit war ich in meinen Gedanken versunken. "Tweek? Hörst du mir nicht zu?"  
"Was?"  
Verwirrt blickte ich meinen Gegenüber an. "Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du überhaupt Lust hast, den Film zu sehen."  
Sie hatten also nicht einfach beschlossen. Selig lächelte ich, nickte dann und nahm Craig die DVD ab, um sie in den Player zu tun.

Der Film war gut, das konnte man echt nicht anders sagen. Nur stieg meine innere Unruhe beim schauen an und das ohne Halt…  
Kaffee… Klinge… Ich wippte vor und zurück, bis mir plötzlich einfiel, dass Koffein auch in Cola anhalten war! Und die Wette drehte sich nur um Kaffee!  
Also stand ich auf, murmelte etwas von wegen "… kurz was zu trinken holen…" und verließ das Zimmer.  
Ich hatte eine Hoffnung… Schleunigst eilte ich in die Küche, riss den Kühlschrank, wo ich eine ganze Flasche Cola fand, die mich anlachte.  
Mom musste einkaufen gewesen sein. Dem Himmel sei dank!  
Zufrieden setzte ich an, trank mehr als die Hälfte, stellte den Rest wieder in die Tür. Und es funktionierte. Mir ging es besser! Damit es jetzt nicht auffällig wirkte, nahm ich vier Becher, Mineralwasser und ging wieder hoch.

Craig sah mich ernst an, als ich wieder rein kam, also hob ich kurz die Ärmel, zeigte ihm meine Arme und setzte mich wieder. Jetzt konnte ich wirklich alles genießen. Ein super Film! Nur urplötzlich sprang Butters auf. "Ah! Ich bin zu spät, ich muss nach Hause…" Eilig packte er seine Sachen zusammen, sprintete aus dem Zimmer und unten hörte man nur noch die Haustür knallen.  
Sicher würde er Hausarrest bekommen, es war eh schon halb neun.  
"Was haltet ihr von Pizza?", wollte Clyde wissen. Craig nickte leicht, auch ich stimmte zu. "Hört sich gut an. Wir lassen sie liefern?"  
Ein Nicken reichte als Antwort und ich gab dem Braunhaarigen das Telefon. "Salami für Tweek, Hawaii für Craig und Funghi für mich?" Wir stimmten zu und er bestellte. Dazu noch Pizzabrötchen.

"Hättest du keinen Hausarrest, könnten wir einen drauf machen gehen!"  
"Er hats aber."  
"Clyde, ohne die Aktion, durch die ich Hausarrest bekommen habe, wärt ihr gar nicht hier."  
Darauf wusste er keine Antwort. Schulter zuckend verließ ich das Zimmer, antwortete auf die Frage, wo ich hinging, dass ich eben Geld holen müsste, ging hinunter in die Küche, um die Cola leer zu trinken. Nur waren mir jetzt die anderen beiden gefolgt. Ich hatte gerade einen Schluck genommen, als ich ein Geräusch hinter mir hörte.  
"Was trinkst du da?"  
"Ehm…"  
"Tweek!"  
"C-Cola…"  
Die beiden blickten sich kurz an. "Cola enthält auch Koffein…", erklärte Craig. "Ja… es ist ab jetzt auch verboten!" Clyde riss mir die Flasche aus der Hand. Wie gemein… Am liebsten hätte ich geheult! Langsam wurde es lästig, sie versuchten mir alles zu verbieten… Nur wegen dieser blöden Wette. Und den Ratten…

Missmutig kaute ich auf meiner Pizza herum. Immer wieder warf ich den anderen Beiden böse Blicke zu. Clyde schien das Ganze sogar noch zu amüsieren, wohingegen Craig mich mit entschuldigendem Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete. Es schien ihm Leid zu tun…  
Gegen elf, wir hatten noch einmal den zweiten Star Wars Film gesehen, musste auch Craig nach Hause.  
Ich brachte ihn zur Tür, wo er mich unten angekommen noch einmal entschuldigend ansah. "Tut mir Leid, Tweek…", murmelte er leise. Seufzend zuckte ich die Schultern. Ich konnte ihm doch eh nicht böse sein! "Bis dann, Craig.", verabschiedete ich mich, "Ja, vielleicht bis morgen.", war seine Antwort, er winkte kurz und ging. Ich schloss die Tür hinter ihm und sah für den weiteren Verlauf des Abends keinen Grund mehr, wach zu bleiben. Wann ich wirklich einschlief, wusste ich später nicht mehr. Das Einzige, was ich hörte war, dass Clyde sich auch noch den ersten Star Wars Teil reinzog. Irgendwann bekam ich es aber nicht mehr mit, versank im Reich der Träume.


	5. Tag 4

"Dein Hausarrest geht uns auf die Nerven!" Krisensitzung bei mir im Zimmer. Clyde, Stan, Cartman, Token, Craig, Kyle und Kenny saßen im Kreis auf dem Boden, während ich auf dem Bett hockte. "Wir müssen etwas dagegen unternehmen."  
"Da hilft nur eins. Wir müssen deine Eltern schocken." Ernst sah Cartman in die Runde. "Wir könnten Kyle umbringen, ein Blutbad veranstalten und sagen, du seiest durchgedreht. Dann lassen sie dich sicher gehen."  
"Fick dich, Fettarsch! Denk dir was vernünftiges aus, oder halt dein verficktes Maul!"  
"Ich find die Idee gut!" Beleidigt verschränkte Cartman die Arme, wandte den Blick ab und schien sich nicht mehr an der Diskussion beteiligen zu wollen.  
"Wir bringen Kyle sicher nicht um!" Heftig schüttelte Stan den Kopf. Neben Wendy war Kyle eben am wichtigsten für ihn… Wie auch immer. "Wir machen das anders. Heute Abend bleiben wir ALLE bei dir. Pizza bestellen, das Wohnzimmer einnehmen, Videospiele zocken, die ganze Nacht lang. Das klappt immer! Wenn heute dann nicht reicht, machen wir das Gleiche morgen noch mal."  
Zustimmendes Murmeln war zu hören, ich allerdings seufzte nur leise. Es war doch mein Haus, daher hatte doch eigentlich ich zu entscheiden, was passierte, oder nicht?  
Vor allem da ich mich absolut zermatscht fühlte, nur noch schlafen wollte, einfach alle rauswerfen…  
Nur das war mir nicht vergönnt!  
Mir ging es genauso schlecht wie vorgestern. Gestern hatte es irgendwie noch geklappt, doch heute…  
Mein Magen stand Kopf, beim Frühstück hatte ich keinen Bissen herunter bekommen, mein Kopf dröhnte, meine gesamten Knochen schmerzten. Irgendetwas musste ich getan oder eben nicht getan haben, was die Schmerzen wieder verschlimmerte. Fieberhaft versuchte ich zu überlegen, doch immer wieder drehten sich meine Gedanken um 180 Grad, kamen bei irgendetwas anderem an, nur nie da, wo ich sie brauchte. Ich wollte die anderen nicht alle hier haben, auf keinen Fall! Warum verstanden sie nicht, dass ich Ruhe brauchte?  
Als ich heute Morgen in den Spiegel sah, dachte ich erst, ich wäre gestorben. Ich hatte tiefere Augenringe als sonst, mein Gesicht war bleich und ich sah einfach nur tot aus.  
Irgendetwas musste ich gemacht haben… Wieder versuchte ich mich zu erinnern, was passiert war…  
"Hey Tweek, wir reden mit dir!" , riss mich plötzlich Clydes Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.  
"Hä? Was?"  
"Ob du auch etwas aus dem Supermarkt brauchst."  
"Achso… nein…" Ruhe konnte man ja nicht kaufen.  
"Gut, dann kommt Leute. Pizza, Chips, Flips, Salzstangen, Bier, Cola, Fanta… Hab ich etwas gegessen?" Fragend sah sich der Braunhaarige um.  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht." Stan schüttelte den Kopf, die anderen taten es ihm gleich, außer Cartman.  
"Was haltet ihr von Wodka?"  
"Den besorgst dann aber du!"  
"Mach ich. Kenny, komm!" Er stand auf, auch der Angesprochene erhob sich.  
"Um fünf treffen wir uns spätestens alle wieder hier. Denkt dran!" Diesmal hatte Craig gesprochen. Alle anderen waren auch aufgestanden, nur er war eben sitzen geblieben.  
"Cartman und Kenny gehen Wodka holen, bringt noch Fanta mit! Clyde und Token, ihr besorgt Bier und Cola, Kyle und ich kaufen dann den Knabberkram. Craig, danke Dude, dass du hier bleibst!" Stan grinste leicht. "Auf geht's!"

"Leg dich am besten noch mal hin." Ernst sah der Schwarzhaarige mich an, drückte mich hinunter, sodass ich im Bett lag und nicht mehr saß, beugte kurz über mir, grinste und ließ mich los. In diesem Moment hatte mein Herz so laut geschlagen, dass es sicher jeder im Umkreis von zehn Metern gehört hatte!  
Für einige Atemzüge bewegungsunfähig lag ich auf meinem Bett und starrte die Decke an, setzte mich dann auf und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich möcht' was essen…", murmelte ich leise. Craig nickte.  
"Bleib liegen, ich hol dir was."  
"Nein, du weißt doch gar nicht, wo alles ist!"  
"Find ich schon. Wehe du stehst auf!" Erneut drückte er mich aufs Bett, fixierte meine Schultern eine Zeit lang mit den Händen, sah mir tief in die Augen und machte einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. Lange hielt ich seinem Blick nicht stand, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und nickte leicht.  
Gegen ihn kam ich nicht an. "Gut, ich warte hier…"  
"Na also geht doch!" Zufrieden lächelte er mich an, ließ mich los und verließ das Zimmer.  
Leise seufzte ich, schloss dann die Augen. Eigentlich hatte ich nur eine Ausrede gesucht, um hier raus zu kommen und jetzt musste ich doch warten.

Langsam fing ich an, das Zimmer zu hassen. Es war immer das Gleiche, ich sah immer die gleichen Möbel in der gleichen Anordnung, die gleiche Wandfarbe…  
Ich stand auf, ging zum Schreibtisch. Ich konnte ihn genauso gut neben den Schrank stellen. Dieser war leider nicht bewegbar, da er zum Begehen und somit fast schon ein eigenes Zimmer war. Klein, aber fein!  
Wenn man rein kam, blickte man zum Fenster, welches genau gegenüber von der Tür lag. Neben diesem Stand mein Bett, nicht direkt an der Wand, aber nur soweit im Zimmer, dass es nicht störte. Daneben befand sich mein Nachtschrank, auf diesem eine Lampe. Der Kleiderschrank war durch eine Tür, an der Wand links von der Eingangstür zu erreichen.  
Der Schreibtisch war gegenüber vom Kleiderschrank. Neben dem Fenster befanden sich drei Regale, welche mit allem möglichen Zeug voll gestopft waren. An den Wänden hinten ein Wimpel der South Park Cows, ein Poster von Tschibo-Kaffee im Retro-Style, ein Spiegel und ein Kalender mit Landschaftsbildern von diesem Jahr.  
Eigentlich voll wenig. Und dann noch diese ätzende gelbe Wandfarbe… Ich hasste es langsam wirklich!

Auch nach einem dritten Versuch bekam ich den Schreibtisch nicht bewegt. Er war einfach zu schwer… Oder mein Vater hatte ihn festgeschraubt! Irgendetwas musste er ja gemacht haben, schließlich war ich sicher nicht zu schwach, um einen blöden Schreibtisch zu verschieben!  
Sauer trat ich davor, doch nichts passierte. Genau in diesem Moment betrat Craig wieder das Zimmer.  
"Was ist denn mit dir los?"  
Ich schreckte herum, sah ihn verwirrt an, als würde ich nicht verstehen, was er sagte.  
"Hä?"  
"Was mit dir los ist. Du solltest im Bett bleiben!" Er hatte Mineralwasser, Brote mit Nutella, Schokolade und Apfel dabei, legte alles kurzerhand auf den Schreibtisch und bugsierte mich in Richtung Bett. "Das nächste Mal bind ich dich fest!"  
Ich ließ ihn machen, legte mich brav wieder hin und sah ihn weiter verständnislos an. Irgendwie war mir, als befände ich mich in einer komplett anderen Welt.  
Craig drückte mit den Teller mit dem Brot in den Hand, legte den Apfel auf meinen Nachttisch, genau wie die Schokolade und das Mineralwasser.  
"Guten Appetit.", lächelte er.  
Ich allerdings handelte immer noch nicht. Ging nicht, mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht.  
"Tweek? Du wolltest etwas essen."  
"Hm…"  
"Na super…" Prompt nahm er mir den Teller wieder aus der Hand, hielt mir das Brot so vor den Mund und meinte: "Mach 'Ah'!"  
Mein Blut schoss mir sicherlich in den Kopf, doch ich tat, was er von mir verlangte.

"Craig, was in aller Welt tust du da?"  
Er hielt mir gerade das letzte Stück Brot vor die Nase, ich hatte den Mund geöffnet und wollte gerade abbeißen, als Cartmans Stimme mich aus meinen Tagträumen riss. Ich hatte diese Zeit bis gerade eben echt genossen, mir ging es sogar recht gut, nur als ich seine Stimme hörte war mir, als müsste ich mich übergeben.  
Ich merkte, wie meine gesamte Konzentration flöten ging, daher ließ ich mich einfach nach hinten fallen und schloss die Augen.  
"Na toll, jetzt hast du ihn kaputt gemacht!", hörte ich Craigs Stimme sagen.  
"Was sollte das? Das ist verfickt schwul!"  
"Was willst du hier?"  
"Ich hab das Geld vergessen. Seit wann bist du schwul?"  
"Verpiss dich!"  
"Halt die Fresse!"  
Ein interessanter Schlagabtausch zwischen Cartman und Craig. Ersterer war eher geschockt, letzterer angesäuert. Ich hörte, wie die Tür geknallt wurde, dann die Haustür und schließlich ein: "Kenny, Kenny! Craig und Tweek sind schwul!"  
Was mich schockierte war, dass mich weniger die Tatsache störte, als schwul bezeichnet zu werden, als dass ich Angst hatte, dass Craig mich jetzt anders behandeln würde…  
Das Lachen, das Amüsement und den Schock des Fettarschs konnte man noch immer höre, auch wenn sie hörbar weiter weg waren. Kennys Stimme hatte man nicht einmal gehört.  
"Tweek? Mach dir keine Sorgen. Egal was der erzählt, ihm glaubt eh keiner."  
Seine Stimme war sanft und ich spürte eine Hand auf meiner Schulter, eine zweite an meiner eigenen Hand und dann wurde ich hochgezogen, sodass ich wieder saß.  
Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und blickte Craig in die Seinen.  
Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war unendlich sanft, er hatte ein süßes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
"Bist du satt?"  
Scheinbar entschloss er sich, so zu tun, als wäre Cartman nie hier gewesen… War mir ganz lieb, auch wenn ich das nicht wirklich schaffte. Stumm nickte ich. Appetit hatte ich keinen mehr, auch rebellierte mein Magen eher, als dass er sich wohl fühlte.  
"Tweek, ignorier Cartman einfach! Er ist einfach nur ein Idiot! Der merkt nicht, wie schlecht es dir geht! Da ist nichts bei!"  
Schulter zuckend nickte ich erneut, klappte die Decke zur Seite, um aufzustehen und das Fenster zu öffnen. Schwankend tapste ich hin, machte das Fenster auf und tapste zurück, wobei ich vor Craig stehen blieb und ihn anschaute.  
Ohne es verhindern zu können, übergab ich mich genau in seine Richtung und auf seinen Schoß…

"Es tut mir Leid, wirklich…" Mit verstörtem Blick saß ich auf meinem Bett, während Craig, der gerade duschen war, sich etwas anderes anzog.  
"Wenigstens hatte ich noch etwas zum Umziehen dabei…", stellte er fest. Man merkte, dass er sich stark zusammen riss, nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun.  
Ich wollte ihn doch nicht ankotzen… Echt nicht! "Ja, aber… ich… ich mein…"  
"Tweek, halt die Klappe! Mach dich fertig, dann gehst du zum Arzt!"  
"Was? Nein, ich darf nicht raus…"  
"Ist egal. Du musst aber."  
"Aber…"  
"N-e-i-n-!"  
Niedergeschlagen nickte ich, zog mir eine andere Hose und einen Pulli an und blickte Craig an.  
"Okay…"  
"Warum nicht gleich so?"  
Craig war ebenfalls fertig mit umziehen, sodass er das Zimmer verließ, auf mich wartete und wir zusammen runter gingen.

In der Küche, wo meine Mom am Kochen war, fing Craig gleich an: "Tweek geht's nicht gut. Ich bringe ihn zum Arzt."  
"Warum, was hat er denn?"  
"Gegessen und kurz danach gekotzt."  
"Dann hat er was falsches gegessen."  
"Können sie wenigstens ihren Sohn anschauen, bevor sie so was behaupten?"  
Scheu zog ich an Craigs Ärmel, er sollte sich jetzt nicht mit meiner Mutter anlegen, doch er legte nur eine Hand auf die Meinen und schüttelte kurz den Kopf.  
Mom blickte zu uns, ohne irgendetwas zu erwidern. Kurze Zeit blieb sie stumm, schob dann Craig sanft zur Seite und legte mir eine Hand auf die Stirn, nickte leicht und blickte zu ihm.  
"Ich fahr euch."  
Wahrscheinlich dachte sie, ich würde eh nur simulieren… Nur war mir das lieber, als wenn sie sich jetzt mit Craig zusammen tat…

Da heute aber Samstag war, konnten wir nicht zu einem normalen Arzt, nein wir musste ins Krankenhaus fahren…  
Mein Wochenende hatte ich mir wirklich schöner vorgestellt…  
Mom, Craig und ich saßen also da und warteten, dass endlich ein Arzt Zeit hatte.  
Als es endlich soweit war, wurde ich erst einmal gefragt, ob ich allein rein gehen wollte. Sofort nickte ich. Dann würde kein anderer wissen, was ich hatte oder nicht hatte und keiner würde mich nerven!  
Doch als ich aufstand und sogleich das Gleichgewicht verlor, stand Craig auf und ging mit mir hinein. Auch meine Mutter folgte.  
Doch sie wollte ich wirklich nicht dabei haben… Also schüttelte ich den Kopf. "Mom… warte bitte…"  
Die Tür wurde hinter uns geschlossen, weshalb ich ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr sah…

Da ich jetzt nicht allein war, konnte ich nicht lügen.  
Brav fing ich also an, zu erzählen.  
"Seit… vorgestern hab ich Kopfschmerzen, mir ist schwindelig, schlecht, ich kann nichts essen, ich kann nicht denken… und … ehm… da ist noch dieser unendliche Druck…"  
Der Arzt hörte mir zu, nickte dann leicht. "Hat sich irgendetwas in deinem Umfeld geändert?"  
Nach kurzem Überlegen nickte ich. "Meine Freunde…" Bei diesem Wort hielt ich kurz inne, um zu schnauben, "haben mich auf Kaffeeentzug gesetzt… Seit…", mit den Fingern rechnete ich nach seit wann, "seit… heute ist der vierte Tag."  
Wiederum nickte er leicht.  
"Wie oft trinkst du normalerweise Kaffee oder andere koffeinhaltige Getränke?"  
Was sollte das denn jetzt…? Würde ich darauf aber nicht antworten, so täte es sicherlich Craig.  
"Täglich… eigentlich immer… nichts anderes…"  
"Dann ist es ganz klar, was du hast. Das sind einfache Entzugserscheinungen. Ihr hättet euch vorher informieren sollen. Du kannst Koffeinpillen nehmen oder einfach wieder anfangen Kaffee zu trinken, dann geht es weg. Oder du wartest noch ein wenig, dann wird es auch irgendwann weggehen."

Es war ein sehr aufschlussreicher Arztbesuch. Es brachte mir nämlich absolut nichts! Nie im Leben würde mir irgendwer Koffeinpillen verabreichen. Und Kaffee würde mir keiner geben.  
Das hieß, mir ging es einfach weiter schlecht, bis es endlich vorbei war.  
Mit verschränkten Armen saß ich hinten im Auto, meiner Mutter hatte ich erzählt, ich hätte eine Grippe, schweigend saß Craig neben mir, bis wir schließlich zuhause ankamen. Eilig hastete ich in mein Zimmer, verschloss die Tür und verkroch mich im Bett. Einfach super. Jetzt konnte ich weiter leiden, es war unmöglich es in der nächsten Zeit loszuwerden und keinen interessierte es.  
Ich ging schon alle Möglichkeiten durch, wie ich am schnellsten an zweihundert Dollar kommen könnte, als ich die Darth-Vader-Melodie hörte. Was war das denn jetzt…?  
Verwirrt setzte ich mich auf, schaute umher und sah, wie jemand ein kreisrundes Loch in mein Fenster schnitt. Ich verhielt mich still, die Melodie wurde lauter und plötzlich kamen sie hier herein.  
Die Ratten…  
Verdammt, die hatte ich schon fast vergessen…  
Der Versuchung zu schreien widerstand ich, starrte sie einfach nur an. Als sie jedoch anfingen auf mein Bett zu klettern und die erste meinen Fuß berührte und hineinriss, konnte ich nicht mehr.  
Ich kreischte verzweifelt auf, schüttelte die Ratte von meinem Fuß und sprang aus meinem Bett, öffnete die Tür und spurtete nach unten.  
"Sie sind wieder da, sie wollen mich…", schrie ich, bemerkte, wie mir ein paar Tränen über die Wangen liefen und ich schließlich von zwei Armen umschlossen wurde.  
"Shht… Beruhig dich…"  
Eine sanfte Stimme, sie ich sofort als Craigs erkannte, drang durch meine Aufregung, durch meine Angst und ließ mich runter kommen. Tief atmete ich durch, kuschelte mich instinktiv an Craig und vergrub meinen Kopf in seiner Brust.  
Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, ich hatte wirklich einfach nur Angst…  
Nachdem wir einige Zeit so standen, blickte ich hinunter auf meinen Fuß, wo eine deutliche Bissspur zu sehen war, die blutete.  
Ich hatte Spuren hinterlassen, von oben bis unten, jedes Mal, wenn ich aufgetreten war, hatte sich ein runter Blutfleck abgestempelt.  
"Geht's wieder…?", wurde ich gefragt, woraufhin ich leicht nickte.  
"Hmhm…" Sanft wurde ich hinunter gedrückt, saß nun auf der Treppe, woraufhin mir Craig den Socken auszog und ein Pflaster auf den Biss klebte.  
"Pass das nächste Mal lieber auf…"  
Dann drückte er mir eine Tasse in die Hand.  
"Trink, bevor die anderen wieder da sind!"  
Der unwiderstehliche Geruch von Kaffee schwebte in der Luft. Perplex sah ich ihn an. "Aber… nein." Schnell schüttelte ich den Kopf. Das konnte ein Trick sein! Und ich wollte meinen Rattenschutz doch nicht aufgeben… Ich hatte mich gerade anders entschieden.  
"Ich brauche nicht… Mir geht's schon besser."

Da wir fast den halben Nachmittag im Krankenhaus mit warten verbracht haben, war es auch schon kurz vor fünf, als wir wieder nach oben gingen. Craig ging vor, das traute ich mich nicht!  
Was, wenn sie noch da waren…? Vielleicht sollte ich auf ein besser gesichertes Zimmer bestehen…  
Oben angekommen ging er in mein Zimmer, ohne dass irgendetwas passierte. Das hieß wohl, es war sicher…  
Ich folgte, sah mich um, riss die Decke zur Seite und blickte darunter.  
Nichts… Nur ein Blutfleck, genau dort, wo mein Fuß gelegen hatte. Aber das war logisch…  
Seufzend setzte ich mich auf den Boden, blickte zu Craig und zuckte leicht die Schultern. Er schien sich über irgendetwas Gedanken zu machen…  
"Was ist lo-…"  
Genau in diesem Augenblick kamen die anderen ins Zimmer.  
"Da sind wir wieder!" Stan hielt stolz eine Tüte vor sich, auch Token und Clyde hatten wohl alles dabei, was sie besorgen sollten. Als letztes kamen Cartman, gefolgt von Kenny.

"Seid ihr echt schwul?" Nachdem er die Sachen auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, kam Stan gleich zum Punkt. Cartman hatte also wohl erzählt, was er gesehen hatte.  
"Nein. Wie kommst du drauf?"  
"Cartman meinte…"  
"Und darauf hörst du?"  
Mit diesem Argument schien Craig ihn überzeugt zu haben, denn er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
"Hast Recht, sorry Dude."  
Schulterzuckend machte er sich daran, die Tüten auszupacken.  
Sie hatten wirklich alles gekauft! Cola, Fanta, Sprite, Bier, Wodka, Orangensaft, Chips, Flips, Salzstangen…  
"Die Pizza ist schon im Ofen, deine Mom hat sie rein gemacht."  
"Ich hab noch ein paar Spiele mitgebracht." Token packte sie aus seinem Rucksack.  
Autorennen und Prügelspiele hatten wir wirklich jetzt genug…  
"Und ich ein paar Horrorfilme." Kyle breitete diese auf dem Boden aus. Irgendwie fragte ich mich langsam, was die eigentlich hier veranstalten wollten. So viel konnte man nicht in einer Nacht machen!  
Mir war es egal, das einzige was mich wurmte war, dass ich Craig jetzt nicht fragen konnte, was mit ihm los war…

Knapp eine halbe Stunde später hatte jeder eine Pizza in der Hand, nur ich wollte lediglich einen Tee. Das war besser, sicherlich auch für meinen Magen.  
Ich stellte ihn neben mich auf den Boden, zuckte zusammen, wobei ich ihn umstieß und sich die Flüssigkeit unter Tokens Arsch breit machte. Bedauerlicherweise war sie auch noch ziemlich heiß, sodass er nach einigen Momenten aufsprang und wie von der wilden Hummel gestochen herum sprang.  
"Heiß heiß heiß!"  
Dabei trat er Kenny auf den Fuß, ließ Kyle die Pizza auf den Kopf fallen, verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete auf Cartmans Schoß.  
Verlegen stand ich auf, verließ in der allgemeinen Aufregung und Verwirrung das Zimmer, um mir einen neuen Tee zu holen…  
Die anderen schienen zu geschockt um mir zu folgen, denn keiner kam hinterher.  
Mit einem neuen Tee bewaffnet kam ich zurück ins Zimmer, schaute die anderen an, die meine Blicke recht ärgerlich erwiderten.  
"Tweek, du bekommst keinen Alkohol! Du benimmst dich jetzt schon, als seiest du betrunken!"  
"Genau, sie dir die Sauerei an!" Verwirrt legte ich den Kopf schief.  
Das war alles? Ich bekam nur keinen Alkohol, musste mir lediglich keine blöde Entschuldigung ausdenken, warum ich nichts davon wollte?  
Brav nickte ich leicht, setzte mich wieder auf den Boden, der mittlerweile mit Klopapier ausgelegt war und lehnte mich an die Wand.  
Perfekt, so einfach ging das also…

Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Den ersten Film hatten wir hinter uns, viel mitbekommen hab ich nicht, da ich mich darauf konzertiert habe, nicht erneut umzukippen, zusammenzuzucken oder zu kotzen.  
Es war jetzt fast neun Uhr. Die anderen waren am Film schauen, essen und trinken, mir wurde das alles sehr leicht zu viel.  
Irgendwann verließ ich das Zimmer in Richtung Gästezimmer, wo ich es mir bequem machte…  
Nur fiel mir ein, dass ich nicht allein sein wollte, nur die anderen waren noch kräftig am bechern…  
Womit ich nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass ich verfolgt wurde.  
"Bissu müde?" Craig lehnte im Türrahmen, war schon leicht am lallen und betrachtete mich mit einem Blick, den ich leicht unheimlich fand.  
"Ja… schon…"  
"Keinä Angst! Isch pass auf disch auf!"  
Strahlend legte er sich ebenfalls in das Bett, in dem ich lag, schloss die Augen und gähnte leicht.  
Das war mir alles irgendwie zu viel…  
Auch das Sofa im Zimmer war bequem…  
Schließlich schlief ich auch darauf ein… Mehr oder weniger, denn Craig schnarchte…


End file.
